User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Kingdom of Hearts - Chapter 3 - Unsuspecting
Andie, Zack, and Holly all sat at the base of the Lighthouse, chucking stones into the water as they lazily sat and stared out into the distance. "What do you think's out there?" Andie asked. "Who knows? Someday we'll all have to get out there and find out." Holly replyed. Zack put his arms around the girls' shoulders and said. "That sounds fun: The 3 of us, out in the unknown. We should definently get out there." Holly stood up, and said. "Hey guys, let's have a scavenger hunt, like when we were little." "What are we, 5?" Andie asked. Holly giggled, and said. "I've prepared a list of things we should look for. He - or she - that finds the most wins!" "Sounds fun. Let's do it." Zack replyed. Holly handed over the sheets of paper, and said. "Come back here when you're done." They all seperated. ---- Andie entered the woods, and glanced around the trees. She stopped at an old tree, and crouched down to examine something carved in it. It was hers and Zack's names. They had carved them there when they were little, as a symbol of their friendship. They were going to have Holly add her name when she joined them, but they forgot about it. Andie pulled out her pocket knife, and added to it. When she was done, she heard a voice say. "I've come to see the door to this world." Andie jumped, and stood up to see a man shrouded in a brown coat standing in the shadows. "Wha?" "This world has been connected. Tied to eternal slumber, soon to be completely eclipsed." The man held up a hand, and out of nowhere a door appeared. He turned back to Andie, and added. "You do not know what lies beyond the door. There is so very much to learn. You understand almost nothing." "Hey! My friends and I are going to get out there, and learn everything! You'll see!" Andie argued, offended. "A meaningless effort. One who understands nothing can learn nothing." With that, the man vanished. Andie threw a rock at where he stood earlier with a loud yell, then she pulled out the list Holly gave her. She needed something to take her mind off of this. ---- Knuckles, Sorry to run off like this, but there's trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars have been going out, one after another. And that means disaster's coming. I hate to leave you at a time like this, but I have to do something. There's someone with a "key" - The only thing that can save us now. I want you and Tails to find her, and stick with her. Got it? We need that key, or we're dead meat. Go to Traverse Town, and find Zeke. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Can you tell Amy I'm sorry? Thanks. "What could this mean?" Rouge asked, she and Cream turning to face Amy. After a brief silence, Amy said. "It looks like we'll have to trust him." "I hope he's okay." Tails muttered, hanging his head. "He will be. I know in my heart he'll return." Amy announced. Tails and Knuckles exchanged a glance, then Knuckles said. "We'll find him, and this 'key'." Amy looked at them for a long time, then she said softly. "Thank you... both of you..." Tails looked at Cream, and asked shyly. "Cream, can you keep an eye on the Tornado while I'm gone?" Cream gave a single nod, and blurted. "Be careful Tails!" Both the rabbit and the fox blushed, and Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Please help the King." Amy told them. Knuckles nodded, and started to leave the room, he stopped, turned around, and said. "Nice try, Tails, but you're coming too." ---- Knuckles stopped halfway down the steps, and Tails bumped into him. "Tails-" "I know what you're gonna say. While we're out looking for the King, we can't let on where we're from! We have to protect the World... uh... Orders?" "Borders, Tails." Knuckles corrected, rolling his eyes. "Yeah! That's what I meant!" ---- Inside the Gummi Ship Hangar, Jet and Wave were getting things ready for take off. Knuckles stepped over to a speaker, and called. "Hello! Knuckles to Launch Crew! We're ready when you are." Jet saluted, and Wave pulled a lever. Two giant arms with claws on the ends reached for Tails and Knuckles. "Whoa!" Tails cried when the claw grabbed him and carried him upside down over to the Gummi Ship. Knuckles crossed his arms and groaned when the same happened to him. Amy, Cream, and Rouge stepped into the Gummi Ship Hangar to watch them go. "Cheese, can you accompany Tails, please?" Cream sweetly asked Cheese. "Chao!" Cheese replyed, flying into the ship. Rouge blew Knuckles a kiss, and Amy just watched them. The ship floated up into the air, and Knuckles yelled. "BLAST OFF!" Tails pressed the button to open the doors, and the ship fell. "WHOA!" Tails and Knuckles yelled as they were thrown about the cockpit of the ship. It fell out a tube at the bottom of their world, and the ship flipped so it was right side up. "Those two did that on purpose." Knuckles muttered, as the ship took off. Category:Blog posts